


Mewn byd o rifau

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Cymraeg
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Caiff Mathew ei eni yn ei arddegau gyda'r gallu i weld rhifau uwch na phenaethiaid pobl yn dweud pa mor beryglus ydynt, a phan fydd y glasoed yn dechrau mynd yn fflat i orffennol y bobl hynny ynghylch pam eu bod mor beryglus. Mae'r trosglwyddiad newydd yn yr ysgol, albino, yn 10, a'r hyn sy'n poeni Mathew yw pa mor agos mae'n ymddangos ei fod yn ceisio mynd ato.





	Mewn byd o rifau

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native Welsh speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Nid wyf yn siarad Cymraeg yn frodorol, felly os byddwch yn sylwi ar unrhyw gamgymeriadau, dywedwch wrthyf.

Mae Mathew yn rhywun yn ei arddegau a anwyd gyda'r gallu i weld rhifau uwch na phenaethiaid pobl yn dweud pa mor beryglus ydynt, ac yn dechrau yn y glasoed er mwyn dechrau mynd yn fflat i orffennol y bobl hynny ynghylch pam eu bod mor beryglus. Ac mae'r cipolwg hwnnw'n troi'n fwy a mwy po fwyaf y mae'n adnabod y person.

Byddai plentyn normal yn un, efallai'n ddau pan fyddan nhw'n ddig oherwydd ... Ogystal... Gall damweiniau ddigwydd. Er enghraifft, beth pe bai plentyn yn gwthio rhywun a'i fod yn syrthio ac yn taro eu pen a bod hynny'n eu lladd?

Peryglus.

Gall pawb fod yn farwol os cânt eu gwthio ddigon, wedi'r cyfan.

Yr un tro yr aeth ar sylfaen filwrol gyda'i frawd, dyna pryd y gwelodd y nifer uchaf a gafodd erioed-a saith. Efallai bod rhywun yn ddigon medrus ac wedi hyfforddi i ladd pobl. Efallai.

Sy'n dod ag ef i'r cit newydd yn yr ysgol. Yr albino gyda 10 uwchben ei ben. Yr un a enwyd yn Gilbert a oedd yn dal i geisio dod yn gyfaill iddo ac yn mynd yn agos ato.

Gobeithiai nad oedd yn bod yn paranoiaidd. Gobeithiai nad oedd ei adroddiad ef yn ei annog i ladd ei hun. Ond beth allai ddweud? Ei fod yn amau bod rhywun yn beryglus? A sut y byddai'n egluro hynny? Am y tro, fodd bynnag, byddai'n ceisio ei gadw'n gwrtais. Efallai ei fod yn blentyn neis, ond ni fyddai erioed wedi bod yn anghywir am ei allu, wel, um cyn hynny. Beth oedd i fyny gyda Gilbert? Ac a oedd yn un paranoiaidd a oedd yn meddwl efallai y byddai'n ceisio mynd yn agos ato i'w lofruddio un diwrnod?  
________________________________________  
*Prwsia *  
________________________________________  
...  
Felly dyma fe, yn sownd yn yr ysgol uwchradd unwaith eto. Yn ganiataol, roedd y tro hwn o'i wirfodd ac nid oherwydd ei frawd iau yn ei anfon yn ôl unwaith eto i'w gadw allan o'r ffordd. Nope, yr hwn oedd yn goelcerth ei natur dda, yn gwneud hyn yn ffafr am Frannpants y rhai oedd am wneud yn siwr fod ei fachgen Canada yn iawn.

Wedi'r cyfan, pwy a glywodd erioed am genedl yn cymryd yr amser hwn i ailddeffro ar ôl marw? Roedd yn ddigynsail. Roedd Cenhedloedd yn cael eu geni bob amser yn gwybod pwy oedden nhw. Ond roedd yn ymddangos yn onest nad oedd gan Mathew unrhyw syniad am bwy ydoedd mewn gwirionedd. Roedd Gilbert wedi bod yn ei wylio ers misoedd bellach ac ni roddodd erioed unrhyw awgrym ei fod hyd yn oed yn gwybod pwy ydoedd ac roedd yn mynd ati i fod yn ddyn am y peth. Doedd e ddim hyd yn oed yn gallu teimlo teimladau ei ddinesydd ei hun!

Fe wnaeth hyd yn oed gotio i mewn i frwydr gan droi allan ychydig o bobl yn agos i weld ymateb Mathew yn unig ... ac ar wahân i edrychiad ffiaidd ac athrawes sy'n dod yn amheus yn fuan ar ôl i Mathew adael, wel doedd o ddim wedi gotrhau'r adwaith yr oedd yn chwilio amdano allan ohono.

Pa rai oedd yn ei adael gyda'r cyfyng-gyngor lletchwith.

Do, roedd mab Ffrainc yn fyw, neu o leiaf ymddengys ei fod wedi cael ei adfer yn llwyddiannus, ond a oedd yn dal i fod yn genedl? Roedd e wedi bod yn gweithredu felly ... Dynol. A oedd wedi torri'r cylch o Ailymgnawdoliad lle daeth yn ôl ond nid yn llawn ac a fyddai'n aros yn ddynol drwy gydol y bywyd hwn? A fyddai'n gallu datgloi ei atgofion yn y pen draw ond heb bwerau cenedl?

Neu ai nid ei fab ef oedd hwn mewn gwirionedd ac roedd yn anghywir ac roedd hwn yn ddynol a oedd yn digwydd edrych yn debyg i bob un Ailymgnawdoliad o Ganada hyd yn hyn? A chyda hyd yn oed y rhan fwyaf o'i mannermau hefyd? Doedd Prussia ddim yn gwybod beth i'w feddwl, na hyd yn oed beth i ffonio'n ôl i Ffrainc am. Pa rai y bu raid iddo ei wneud yn fuan neu'r pants, byddai'n rhy bryderus i aros yn ôl a dod yma ei hun ... a byddai hynny'n llanast. Doedd e ddim eisiau i'w ffrind boeni na theimlo'n brifo pe na bai'r fersiwn newydd hwn o Mathew Williams yn cofio ei ffigwr hen dad.

Felly, roedd hynny'n ei adael gyda'r cwestiwn ... Beth oedd i fod i'w wneud yma?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Rwy'n gobeithio eich gweld i gyd mewn lluniau o streiciau'r hinsawdd sy'n digwydd ledled y byd! Dwi wedi bod yn streicio bob dydd Gwener nawr ers misoedd. Mae arnom angen cynifer o bobl ag sy'n bosibl i wneud hynny. Os oeddech yn mwynhau fy ngwaith yma, ystyriwch gymryd awr, neu fwy, o'ch amser i fynd a sefyll dros ein dyfodol. Bydd yr argyfwng hinsawdd hwn yn golygu fy mod yn fwy tebygol o farw o newid hinsawdd nag yr wyf fi'n marw o henaint, heb sôn am bawb arall ar y ddaear o dan fygythiad hefyd. Mae angen gweithredu. Felly, os gwelwch yn iawn, gwnewch bopeth a allwch.  
> Iechyd da  
> Gogledd  
> #Fridays ar gyfer #Strike yn y dyfodol ar gyfer taro #Climate hinsawdd #fff


End file.
